Wrestlemania time
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Based on Taker vs Shane (Hell in a Cell) Shane has lots in his mind. The person he is fighting helps him out a little. M/M Slash Taker/Shane (Contains slash...don't like don't read)
**Based on Taker vs Shane (Hell in a Cell)**

 **Shane has lots in his mind. The person he is fighting helps him out a little.**

...

...

* * *

Shane returns to Raw. He is so excited. He was so excited. He returns when his father is about to give Stephanie the Vincent award. Shane called Vince to know if he can go back to the business.

Vince said yes but he thinks he has something planned for Shane. Shane listens to it carefully. He agreed with the plan. Vince never told him who he was facing.

He returns to Monday Night Raw. He does his part; he is now standing in front of his father. Vince says "What do you want?"

Shane smiles and says "I want to control Monday Night Raw…"

Vince nods. Shane did follow the story but he kind of got worried when Vince said he has to face someone. Shane of course didn't back down.

"You have to face the Undertaker" he said.

Shane nods his head going with the plan. Shane never thought his father will choose the Undertaker. Shane blinks a little as his father says in Hell in a Cell. Vincent says if he wins he can have control of Monday Night Raw…if he loses he won't be his son no more"

* * *

Shane is sitting down wondering if the match is worth it. His father is going to far of saying that he won't be his son no more.

Undertakers returns to Raw. He tells his father "The blood of your son's won't be in my hands…it will be in yours"

Shane respects Undertaker so much. He is now facing him. He returns and is facing him.

"Now what…" questions Shane. He is worried now; he doesn't even know if he can still wrestle.

They both end up in the same roof. It was Monday. Shane got a chokeslam after he calls Undertaker Vince's bitch.

He is in the back hurting. He can feel his back somewhat hurting still.

"You okay kid…"

He looks up to the Undertaker.

"I'm fine…"

"Good…" he smiles as he gets his stuff together. Shane watches him leave. He goes after the deadman and looks at him in the eyes.

"Undertaker…I…I…don't know about this match…"

"We all don't" Taker smiles.

"I haven't wrestled in years…and…"

"Don't worry kid…" said Undertaker "I know you still got some skills"

Shane blushes as he looks away.

"Undertaker I…" he is gone.

Shane growls and goes to his locker room.

* * *

There are both in the same roof again. It's the Monday before Wrestlemania. Shane is now getting worried. He is up and he is going to do something that will amaze the people.

He did just that. He elbows Taker through the table. He is hurting though; he didn't know it will hurt. He is backstage stretching. He sees Taker walking slowly to his locker. Shane is worried now; he might have hurt him.

"Taker…I'm sorry"

"For what…?" he said

"For hurting you…and your eye"

"Don't worry…its okay…it's part of the show"

"Not the eye part"

"Don't worry…it was an accident"

"Sorry…" Shane sighs.

"Something wrong…?"

"I don't get it…my father places me to face you…the greatest of them all"

"He is doing to it because it's what's best"

"But…I don't deserve a match against you…"

"You do…and I know you will give out a show…"

"But…"

"Your father choose you for a worthy opponent for me…he believes in you"

"I don't think he does" Shane sighs.

"He never shows it…but I chose you as well…when you called Vince that's when he came up with the idea"

"I you agreed…but why?"

"Because it will be one heck of a fight between you and me"

Taker goes up to him with a smile. Shane looks at the bleeding eye and he sighs. He feels really guilty now. Shane takes his napkin and whips off the blood. Shane gets closer to clean the blood. He looks straight into the deadman's eyes.

"Thank you" said Taker.

"It's the least I can do" said Shane "I'm really worried…"

"Don't be…you'll do fine" said Taker "Just go out there at Wrestlemania and do your best"

Shane leans closer to the deadman. He blushes as he looks away. He looks back up to see him gone.

"Oh great…I shouldn't have looked away…"

* * *

Wrestlemania time; in Dallas TX. Shane is about to make his entrance. He sees Undertaker getting ready for the fight. Shane smiles as he remembers his words. Shane goes to him and hugs him tight.

Shane music hits and he goes out. Undertaker makes his amazing entrance as always. He is looking forward to this match.

The match went great. People are on the edge of their seats. Shane is doing the best he can. He is not giving up; he is giving it all.

Taker as well is giving it all. Shane did something amazing but hurtful. He falls off the cell to hit Taker but that didn't work. Shane did get hurt a little.

He stills gets up along with the Undertaker.

It is close to finishing. Taker pats his cheek; giving him some respect. Shane closes his eyes as the tombstone hits. He is out cold now. He can't move after the count.

Taker goes back to the locker room. Shane blinks a little as he felt himself being stretched out of the arena. He lifts his hand up to tell the universe he is okay.

He goes to the locker room. He is being stretched to the ambulance. Shane is suddenly stopped. The nurses and medics stand way back to where Taker can't see them. They left him alone with Shane.

"You did well kid" said Taker "I knew you would…"

Shane looks at Taker with a small smile.

"You're right…but I don't get to run Raw…"

"Don't worry…you maybe will…because you earned lots of respect"

Shane smiles wide now. He lifts his hand and places it on Taker's cheek. Shane brings him down slowly; inches away from his lips. Shane leans up and catches his lips. Shane kisses him with passion; Taker held back. Shane felt that and his eyes widen. He leans back to see the deadman's eyes.

Shane looks away with shame. "I'm sorry…"

Taker brings him to look at him. Taker kisses him now; Shane returns to the kiss. Undertaker leans back to see Shane smiling.

"Thank you…" said Shane.

Undertaker smiles as he kisses Shane's forehead. Shane kisses Taker one last time. They both lean back and stare at each other.

"What is this?" ask Vince.

"Umm…Father it's nothing…We" Shane stops as he sees the Undertaker gone. He smiles; he will never understand Taker.

"I don't ever want to see that Shane…" said Vince. Shane looks down with sadness. He knows Taker won't return for a long while. His dad didn't like when he kisses him. It doesn't matter.

Shane smiles at the moment though. It was great. The medics come back to take Shane to the hospital.

* * *

Shane is running Raw. People are excited his dad did give him a chance to control Monday Night Raw. Taker was right.

Shane smiles wide and stands up tall. He is looking forward to run Monday Night Raw.

* * *

 **The end**

 **I know it's an odd couple…but…it's just a short story**

 **Taker/Shane…**

 **Hope ya'll like…**

 **(I don't know if I should do a story about them again…) (I don't own anything)**


End file.
